Liebst du mich wirklich?
by hobbyvampir
Summary: Neue VggdDKLehrerin kommt nach Hogwarts und ist fasziniert von Prof. Snape. Auch er findet Gefallen an ihr und die beiden kommen einander näher. doch Snape hat ein Geheimnis... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: mir gehört nichts. nur angie peterson ist meiner feder entsprungen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen! lg, hobbyvampir

* * *

Angie Peterson war 22 Jahre alt, wohnte in Sydney und hatte gerade ihr Studium höherer Zauberei mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Sie saß gerade an ihrem Schreibtisch und ging die Post durch. ‚Wahrscheinlich wieder keine Zusage.' Angie seufzte laut; sie bewarb sich nun schon – scheinbar erfolglos – an sämtlichen Zauberschulen Australiens und Europas und hatte bis jetzt noch keine Zusage erhalten. Doch an diesem Tag sollte sich das ändern. Nachdem sie einige Zeitschriften durchgesehen hatte, hielt sie einen gelblichen Brief in der Hand, auf welchem sich das Hogwarts Zeichen befand. ‚Hogwarts? _Die_ Zauberschule schlechthin?' Angie war zu aufgeregt, um den Brief sofort zu öffnen, also machte sie sich vorher noch eine Tasse Tee. Als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Tisch gesetzt hatte, öffnete sie das Schreiben und wurde _nicht_ enttäuscht.

„_Sehr geehrte Miss Peterson!  
Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen zu Ihrer sehr erfolgreich absolvierten Prüfung herzlichst gratulieren. Doch dies ist nicht der eigentliche Grund meines Schreibens. Ich habe Ihre Bewerbung erhalten, und wusste sofort: Sie sind die Idealbesetzung! Unser letzter Lehrer in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' hat uns leider verlassen, deshalb biete ich Ihnen diese Stelle an. Aus Ihren Akten habe ich entnommen, dass dieses Fach eines Ihrer Spezialgebiete an der Universität höherer Zauberei in Sydney gewesen war. _

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie uns zusagen und hoffe, Sie haben bis dato noch kein anders Angebot erhalten._

_Ich erwartete Ihre Antwort bis spätestens 15. August. _

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter" _

Angie konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. „HOGWARTS will mich! Das ist ja wunderbar!" Angie schrie das beinahe, was sie jedoch gar nicht bemerkte. „Aber – Moment, der 15. August ist ja schon morgen, ich werde Dumbledore sofort antworten!" Gesagt – getan.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore!_

_Mit großer Freude nehme ich Ihr Angebot an und möchte mich auch dafür bedanken, dass Sie auf mich aufmerksam geworden sind. _

_Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich über Ihr Schreiben war. _

_Ich hoffe, bald wieder von Ihnen zu hören. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Angie Peterson"_

Angie schickte ihre Eule Persephone gleich los und apparierte anschließend zu ihrer Freundin Stella, um ihr diese großartige Neuigkeit mitzuteilen. Diese war ebenfalls außer sich vor Freude, als ihre Freundin ihr offenbarte, dass sie an _der_ Zauberschule unterrichten wird.

Zwei Wochen später saß Angie im Hogwarts Express und war aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihachten. ‚Was wird mich wohl erwarten? Wie sind die Schüler? Und vor allem – wie sind die Kollegen? Ob sie alle nett sind? Und mich sofort akzeptieren? Ich werde bestimmt die jüngste Professorin sein!'

Doch als Angie aus dem Zug ausstieg, wurde ihr ihre Angst vorübergehend genommen, als sie in das freundliche Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore blickte. „Guten Tag Miss Peterson! Oh, Verzeihung, ich meine natürlich Professor Peterson! Wie geht es Ihnen? Hatten Sie eine anstrengende Fahrt? Wie ist Ihr erster Eindruck von Hogwarts, ich meine ein bisschen kann man ja schon vom Zug aus sehen!" Angie kam gar nicht zum antworten, so viele Fragen stellte ihr der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Sie fuhren mit einer Kutsche zum Schloss hinauf und Angie wusste gar nicht, auf was sie sich eigentlich konzentrieren sollte. Alles war so wunderschön und so herrlich und so... „Professor Peterson, wir sind da." „Oh, das habe ich gar nicht mitgekriegt. Verzeihen Sie bitte!" „Aber das macht doch nichts!" Die beiden gingen durch ein riesiges Tor hindurch und standen plötzlich in einer prächtigen Eingangshalle. „Wenn Sie jetzt schon so staunen, werden Sie von unserer Großen Halle noch mehr beeindruckt sein!" Angie sah sich um. ‚Noch prächtiger?' „Professor Peterson, ich werde Sie jetzt in Ihre Gemächer begleiten. Prägen Sie sich den Weg gut ein, hier in Hogwarts kann man sich sehr leicht verlaufen." Nachdem die zwei endlich im 6. Stock angelangt waren, in dem sich Angies Gemächer befanden, wurde ihr bewusst, was Dumbledore mit ‚verirren' gemeint hatte. Die Treppen änderten die Richtung, von jedem Gang gingen ca. zehn weitere Gänge weg, wenn man sich sicher war, dass ein Gang zu Ende war, erschien plötzlich ein weiterer usw. „Das Abendessen beginnt in 30 Minuten. Soll ich Sie hier abholen, oder werden Sie sich allein zurechtfinden?" „Danke, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich denke, ich werde es schon allein schaffen." „Gut dann lasse ich Sie jetzt alleine."

20 Minuten später machte sich Angie dann auf den Weg hinunter. Ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie einen Stock zu tief gegangen war, denn plötzlich befand sie sich in einem Gang, der sie sehr an ein Gefängnis erinnerte. Sie wollte zurückgehen, doch sie wusste den Weg nicht mehr. Sie war heilfroh, als sie eine Tür erblickte, wo ein Lichtschein hervorkam. Sie klopfte zaghaft und wünschte sich, dass sich ja keine Monster darin befinden würden. Doch nachdem sie erfuhr, wer sich darin befand, dachte sie, ein Monster wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen. „WER STÖRT MICH DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER?"


	2. Chapter 2

„WER STÖRT MICH DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER?" „Ich... äh... ich habe..." „SIE HABEN WAS? WER SIND SIE ÜBERHAUPT?" „Äh... also ich bin... Angie... Pet..." „GEHT ES VIELLEICHT EIN BISSCHEN SCHNELLER? ICH HABE NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT!" „Äh... ich wollte nur..." „SIE WOLLTEN NUR?" Angie wusste keinen Antwort mehr und sah den Mann vor sich einfach nur stumm an. Dieser war daraufhin nur noch wütender und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand. „SO JETZT SAGEN SIE MIR WER SIE SIND UND WAS SIE HIER WOLLEN! SIE SIND KEINE SCHÜLERIN, ABER WAS WOLLEN SIE DENN HIER?" „Severus! Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!" „Direktor, diese Frau da" Er zeigte bedrohlich mit dem Zeigefinger auf Angie. „Klopfte an meine Tür und störte mich einfach so und will mir dann weder ihren Namen, noch den Grund ihres Klopfen erklären. Außerdem möchte ich gerne wissen, was sie überhaupt hier macht!" Dumbledore seufzte und warf Angie einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Diese antwortete dann: „Professor Dumbledore! Ich habe ganz normal an die Tür dieses _netten_ Herrn da geklopft, weil ich mich verirrt habe, und irgendjemand um den Weg fragen wollte. Jedenfalls kam dieser _freundliche_ Herr da heraus und schrie mich grundlos an. Wer ist er überhaupt?" Dumbledore warf amüsiert seinen Blick von Angie auf Severus, der das ganze ebenso wenig komisch fand, wie die Frau neben sich. „Ah, Professor Peterson, wie ich sehe, haben Sie gerade die Bekanntschaft mit Severus Snape gemacht, dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke." „Lehrer? Die Schüler können einem echt leid tun..." Severus schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich dann wieder Dumbledore zu. „Hab ich da richtig gehört, Direktor? Sprachen Sie diese überaus _reizende_ Dame hier gerade mit ‚Professor' an?" „Ja mein lieber Severus, sie wird in diesem Schuljahr ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Also sei gefälligst nett zu ihr! Das ist ein Befehl! Und nun lass uns zum Essen gehen! Die anderen warten bereits."

Nur widerwillig folgte Severus dem Direktor und dieser _Professor Peterson_. Als sie in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, fielen Angie vor Staunen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. ‚Irgendwie süß, wenn sie so erstaunt aussieht! ... Severus! Diese Frau hat dir gerade den ganzen Abend vermasselt!' Severus war so erschreckt über seinen eben gefassten Gedanken, dass er beinahe seinen Stuhl umschmiss. „Meine lieben Kollegen. Darf ich Ihnen Professor Angie Peterson vorstellen? Sie ist die neue Lehrerin in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie alle werden sich prächtig mit ihr verstehen. Sie kann Ihnen bestimmt sehr viel berichten. Sie müssen wissen, sie kommt aus Australien und hat an der Universität für höhere Zauberei in Sydney studiert und alle ihre Prüfungen mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen." Ein bewunderndes Klatschen ging durch die Reihe der Professoren. Alle freuten sich sichtlich, dass sie hier war. Alle – bis auf einen. Dieser saß wie üblich mit äußerst finsterer Miene über seinen Teller gebeugt und widmete sich ganz seinem Essen. „Professor Peterson, Sie setzten sich am besten... Ah, da drüben neben Severus ist noch ein Platz frei." „Muss das sein?" Dumbledore war sehr amüsiert über die scheinbare Abneigung, die Angie für Severus empfand und dirigierte sie daraufhin auf den leeren Platz neben diesem. „Ich frage mich, Professor Peterson, wie lange Sie wohl an dieser Schule bleiben werden. Sie müssen wissen, Ihre Vorgänger hielten es alle nicht sehr lange bei uns aus." Severus' Stimme triefte nur so von Arroganz. „Das könnte daran liegen, Professor Snape, dass ein gewisser Kollege so überaus freundlich ist, wenn ein neuer Lehrer seinen Dienst in Hogwarts antritt. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit und hoffe, das war unser letztes Gespräch für heute." Damit drehte sich Angie von ihm weg und unterhielt sich mit Professor Sprout, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem Angie mit dem Essen fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Räume, jedoch fand sie nicht den richtigen Weg. Stattdessen fand sie die Bücherei und war nicht gerade unglücklich über diesen Zufall. Sie betrat die Bücherei und war wirklich erstaunt über die Vielfalt der Bücher, die sich in den schier unzähligen Regalen befand. Sie nahm sich ein Buch, was äußerst interessant auf sie wirkte – Hogwarts: A History. ‚Das zu lesen, ist bestimmt nicht schlecht. Vielleicht befindet sich ja auch ein Lageplan in diesem dicken Wälzer.' Angie war so vertieft die Bücher der weiteren Regale, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass plötzlich jemand neben ihr stand. Als sie es doch bemerkte, fiel sie vor Schreck fast in Ohnmacht. „Professor Snape! Haben Sie mich erschreckt!" „Oh, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte nur sehen, welche Art der Literatur Sie so in ihren Bann zieht." „Sie können ja auch nett sein!" Angie schämte sich für ihre Worte, denn Severus ging von ihr weg und stellte sich vor ein weiteres Regal. „Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen." „Ist schon in Ordnung. Aber finden Sie nicht, Sie sollten langsam schlafen gehen? Morgen am Abend kommen die Schüler, und das wird bestimmt anstrengend." „Wieso anstrengend?" „Die Feier dauert immer ziemlich lang, ich schätze, vor drei werden Sie nicht ins Bett kommen und übermorgen beginnt auch schon der Unterricht. Also bitte begeben Sie sich jetzt zur Ruhe, nicht dass Sie ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde schlafend abhalten!" Angie musste lachen, als sie das hörte. ‚Dieser Snape kann ja wirklich ganz amüsant sein...' „Professor Snape?" „Ja?" „Würden Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen tun?" „Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das tun würde?" „Bitte!" „Ist ja schon gut. Also welchen?" „Ich kenn mich hier noch nicht so gut aus. Besser gesagt überhaupt nicht – wie sie ja vorhin schon bemerkt haben, als ich mich zu Ihnen hinunter verirrte." „Reden Sie nicht solange um den heißen Brei herum – Sie wollen, dass ich Sie zu Ihren Räumen begleite, damit Sie sich nicht wieder verirren, oder?" „Ja, genau. Würden Sie mich denn begleiten?"

Severus tat es und Angie kam unversehrt in ihre Räume zurück. Am nächsten Tag schaffte sie es sogar, ohne Umwege in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Als sie diese betrat, saß Severus schon an seinem Platz. ‚Er sieht so einsam aus... Kein Wunder, bei der Arroganz... aber irgendwie ist er auch total süß... Angie!' Angie konnte nicht fassen, was sie da gerade über Severus gedacht hatte. Immerhin war er am Vortag ja ziemlich fies zu ihr. ‚Aber am Abend war er total nett...' Inzwischen war Angie beim Tisch angekommen und begrüßte ihre neuen Kollegen. Auch sie wurde wieder herzlich in Empfang genommen und Angie setzte sich daraufhin gut gelaunt an ihren Platz neben Severus. „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape!" Als Antwort bekam sie nur etwas, das sich anhörte wie ein „Ja ja." „Sie scheinen ja nicht gerade der gesprächigste Mensch zu sein, oder? Also gestern am Abend waren Sie ganz anders." „Und Sie scheinen eine richtige Nervensäge zu sein. Also bitte lassen Sie mich in Ruhe frühstücken. Das geht ab morgen ja ganze zehn Monate nicht mehr." „Ich bin ja schon still. Darf ich wenigstens fragen, warum Ihre Laune so... so..." „SO WAS?" Alle sahen zu Severus, als dieser ‚etwas' lauter wurde und alle hatten einen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Albus fand als erster zu Worten. „Severus, was ist den los? Könnten Sie nicht wenigstens _versuchen_, nett zu Professor Peterson zu sein?" Daraufhin begann Angie zu kichern, was Severus' Laune nicht unbedingt hob. Die anderen Lehrer wandten sich wieder von den beiden ab und widmeten sich ihrem Frühstück. „Scheint Sie wohl sehr zu amüsieren, oder?" „In der Tat, Professor Snape. Ich glaube, Sie sind gar nicht das Ekel, wofür sie jeder hält. Ansonsten hätte der Direktor bestimmt schon aufgegeben, Sie zur Vernunft zu überreden." „Vernunft... pah! Als ob Sie wüssten, was das ist!" „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Vernunft ist! Zum Beispiel, nett zu seinen Kollegen zu sein. Immerhin muss man mit eben diesen einen Großteil seines Lebens verbringen!" „Aha. Schön. Also ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Ich muss jetzt nämlich _vernünftig_ sein und _arbeiten_." „Den schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen auch. Und bleiben Sie nicht zu lange in Ihrem Kerker und lassen es dabei, von schlechter Laune umgeben zu sein. Davon bekommt man nur _Falten_." Sie sagte das mit Absicht ein wenig lauter und nun begannen auch alle anderen am Tisch zu kichern. So hatte Severus noch niemand die Stirn geboten. „Das werden Sie mir büßen!", zischte Severus, bevor er verschwand.

Als Severus im Kerker war, wusste er auch schon, wie er sich an Angie rächen konnte. ‚Oh ja, du wirst es nicht mehr wagen, alleine im Schloss umherzuwandern. Ich werde dir einen solchen Schrecken einjagen, dass du dir wünscht, nie geboren worden zu sein!' Ein diabolisches Grinsen umspielte Severus' Lippen, als er sich seinen Schlachtplan ausgedacht hatte.


End file.
